Telephone
Telephone kommt in der zweiten Staffel, Folge'' Audition, vor. Dieses Lied wird von Rachel und Sunshine auf der Mädchentoilette gesungen. Sunshine beginnt zu singen und Rachel steigt dann ein und singt mit. Etwas später kommt Sue hinein und sagt das sie aufhören sollen. Das Original ist von Lady Gaga & Beyonce.'' Es ist auf dem Album The Fame Monster von'' Lady Gaga'' zu finden. Charts Lyrics Sunshine: Hello hello baby You called, I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club, you see, see... Wha-Wha-What did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me... Sorry, I can not hear you, I'm kinda busy. Rachel: K-kinda busy Sunshine: K-kinda busy Beide: Sorry, I can not hear you, I'm kinda busy. Rachel: Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play And I can not text you with a drink in my hand, eh... You shoulda made some plans with me You knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kind busy Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Sunshine: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh... Rachel: Stop telephonin' me Sunshine: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh... Rachel: I'm busy! [In der ganzen Version]Rachel: Stop telephonin' me Beide: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dance floor Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dance floor Call all you want, but theres no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb' And you're not gonna reach my telephone Sunshine: Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone Won't make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster Rachel: I should've left my phone at home 'Cause this is a disaster Callin' like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer Sunshine und Rachel: Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin' 'Cause I'll be dancin' 'Cause I'll be dancin' Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin' Rachel: Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dance floor Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dance floor Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dance floor Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dance floor Rachel (Sunshine): Stop telephonin' me (I'm busy!) I'm busy! Stop telephonin' me) Stop telephonin' me! (I'm busy!) Beide: Call all you want, but theres no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb' And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but theres no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb' And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone, m-m-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club And I'm sippin' that bubb' And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone, m-m-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club And I'm sippin' that bubb' And you're not gonna reach my telephone We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time Please check the number, or try your call again Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Sunshine